


April 15th

by AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Romance, Awkward!Hades, Cute, Cynical!Zelena, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed/pseuds/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed
Summary: He believes in soulmates. She doesn't. In a world where it's possible to find your soulmate all because of a name and date on your wrist, can they make it work? The Zades soulmate AU no one knew they wanted





	1. Zelena, April 15th

Like every day, Hades constantly glanced down at the three words on his wrist.  _ Zelena, April 15th _ . 

A strange name, though he supposed he could hardly talk. It meant “heaven” or “sky,” which was ironic considering his name was that of a death god. 

 

A pretty name, though. The words were supposed to look like her handwriting, whoever the ‘her’ was. The  _ Z _ had a sharp look to it, while the rest of the letters were an intricate cursive. 

 

His older brother, Zeus always joked and said he pitied the poor girl that ended up with Hades, his ‘stoic and irritating little brother.’

 

Zeus had already found his soulmate.  _ Hera, June 23rd. _ Hades could believe that she and Zeus were soulmates; they were both arrogant and annoyingly talented. He wasn’t a fan of either of them. 

 

Still, Hades was sure that somewhere in the depressing world, she was out there.

 

At least there was someone out there who could care about him. 

  
  



	2. Hades, October 31st

Like every day, Zelena always glared at the three words on her wrist.  _ Hades, October 31st _ . 

 

Definitely the strangest name she’d ever heard. Then again, her name was ‘Zelena’, who was she to criticize?  

 

Interesting name, though. The handwriting was a jagged script, all hard edges and deliberate lines.

Regina was perfectly content with  _ Robin, May 29th _ . He was one of those insufferably loyal do-gooders, and his chivalry and noble disposition made Zelena want to throw up all over the sickeningly sweet couple. 

 

But all the ‘soulmate’ talk and such was rubbish to her. Her? Soulmates with someone? Ha! Zelena personally pitied the poor boy she was supposedly ‘destined to be with.’ If he was smart, he’d run for the hills. Or off a cliff, if he was  _ really _ intelligent.

 

Zelena was determined to never get her hopes up. So there was no way she could hope that maybe, just  _ maybe _ , someone might care about her. 

 

Maybe.


	3. Next Door Neighbor

Zelena wanted to strangle whoever invented the nine to five schedule. It was the reason she was stuck in this traffic. The stoplights seemed to be mocking her as they slowly changed from red to green. The incredibly slow person in front of her finally turned right, and she shot forward. 

She had so much work to do. Her boss, Gold, had practically smirked as he handed her a box of folders. So many times she wanted to punch the smirk off his face. She'd come close twice. 

Only Gold would do something so goddamn awful like giving her extra work on a Friday, on top everything else she had to do.

She got home to her apartment building, pulled the box out of her car, and headed towards the elevator, only to be greeted by a sign that said OUT OF ORDER in big block words. She glared at the frowny-face on the bottom of the sign, then sighed and stormed towards the stairs. No wonder all the seventh floor apartments were so cheap.

* * *

 

"You're going to live in this dump?" Zeus asked, casting a critical eye around the apartment. Hades suspected Zeus had only come so he could rub in the fact that he was moving in with Hera. 

"It's cheap," he said simply, opening a box of clothes. "Doesn't make it any less of a dump," Zeus laughed. "Good luck unpacking." Hades's brother turned and swaggered out. Hades rolled his eyes and turned to another box, when a thud and a shriek sounded outside of the apartment.

" _ Watch where you're going! _ "

Curious to see what the commotion was about, Hades headed for the hallway.

A woman was standing with clenched fists, in front of Zeus, who was  flashing a smile. A cardboard box lay on its side between them, folders and papers scattered everywhere. 

"Sorry, sweetheart," Zeus said casually. She glared at him with furious green eyes. "Do not call me sweetheart," she snarled. She bent down to pick up the folders, a difficult task due to the pencil skirt hindering her movements.

"Let me help you out, babe." Zeus moved to help her, but she slapped his hand away from the papers. 

"Don't touch them; you'll make it worse. And do not call me that either!" she snapped, her long red hair hanging in curls around her face as she gathered up the folders and threw them back in the box. "Of all the clumsy, idiotic morons," she muttered to herself, pushing past Zeus. 

Hades stared as she slammed the door to the apartment next to his. 

Zeus turned to face his brother. "Good luck with her," he added, before walking down the stairs. 

Hades was taken aback. He'd never seen a girl treat Zeus the way she had. It was a nice change from the usual servile fawning. 

Whatever else she did, Hades liked her already.

* * *

 

Zelena had already added the imbecilic jerk that had collided with her in the hallway to her strangling list. 

She really wanted to follow through now. 

The folders and papers were a jumbled mess. She was trying to sort them out. 

Gold was going to kill her. 

The knock at the door made her pause. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, rising from her seat. 

A man with blond hair and blue eyes stood there. 

"Hey. I'm your new neighbor."

"Welcome to the dump. Can I help you?" Zelena asked irritatedly.

* * *

 

"I just wanted to apologize for my brother," Hades said. He smiled as he added, "You might know him as the clumsy, idiotic moron that ran into you earlier." 

"It's been a long day," she said shortly. 

"I wasn't complaining."  

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. 

"It might teach him that he can't charm his way out of every situation," Hades continued. "Listen, I know you're busy, but I thought I'd at least bring a peace offering." He held out a coffee cup. 

"I could be wrong, but you seemed like a caramel latte kind of person." 

She uncertainly took the cup. 

"How do I know this isn't poisoned?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I promise it isn't. If you're really that suspicious, I could take you to get another one."

"I'll take your word for it." 

Hades smiled. "Great. I'm Hades, by the way." He held out a hand. 

She stared at him for a moment before shaking it.

"Zelena," she said. 

The world seemed to slow to a stop. Hades was trying to process. 

"Zelena," he repeated. 

"That's me. Now, I hate to be rude, but I have a lot of work to do." 

"Is there a chance you might need a break at some point tomorrow?" Hades asked suddenly before the door closed. 

"Probably. Why?" she said, looking confused. 

"Just wondering. In case you need another coffee." 

She gave a small smile. "I'll stop at 12:15."

"Great. I'll be here." 

The door closed. Hades walked back to his own apartment and shut the door. He leaned against it, still stunned. 

_ Zelena _ . 

Was it possible? What were the odds his new neighbor was his soulmate? 

He needed to try and figure out her birthday.

* * *

 

Zelena leaned with her back against the door, shocked. 

_ Hades _ . 

He couldn't be... He wasn't her soulmate, was he? 

He seemed like an alright person. Maybe- 

No. Zelena couldn't afford to get her hopes up. 

Besides, what were the odds her new neighbor was her soulmate? 

Apparently, in her favor. 

At least she had something to look forward to.

* * *

 

To Hades and Zelena, the dull and struggling apartments had never seemed brighter and more hopeful. 


	4. Coffee and Discovery

The next day, true to his word, at 12:15, Hades was standing in front of Zelena’s door. He let his fingers tap out a small tune on the thin, faded wood. 

 

A moment or two later, the door opened, and she stood there, her red hair pulled back in an untidy bun. She looked exhausted, and decidedly disheartened. Behind her, he could see a pushed-back chair at a table covered in layers of folders and papers. 

 

“Hey, neighbor,” he greeted. “How about that coffee break?” 

 

“Sounds fantastic,” she replied, crossing the threshold of her apartment and shutting the door with an air of finality. 

 

“How long have you been working?” he asked. 

 

She paused for a moment. “A while,” she answered vaguely. “I wasn’t really keeping track.” 

 

Hades wondered if she’d been sitting at that table since the previous night. 

 

“Alright then, let’s go. The coffee won’t drink itself,” he said jokingly. 

 

“God, I hope not. The world would end.” 

 

Hades laughed and offered her an arm, giving her a winning smile. “Shall we?” 

 

She gave him an odd look, but smiled back, and took his arm. “Lead the way.”

* * *

 

“So, where are you from?” Zelena asked. 

 

“Olympia, Washington.”

 

She raised an eyebrow. “What made you move to Maine? It’s all the way across the country.” 

 

He grinned. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Well, new neighbor, buys me coffee, from the other side of America? I’m just trying to make sure you’re not a serial killer,” she joked, taking a sip from her cup.

 

“Ah, you’ve got me.” 

 

She rolled her eyes. “You still didn’t answer my question.” 

 

Resolute. He liked that. 

 

“I needed to get away from everything,” he admitted. “Maine seemed like a good place to go.”

 

“I wish I could leave here,” she said ruefully. “Put as much distance between myself and this place. And all the people in it.” 

 

“Family troubles?” he guessed. 

 

She seemed rather alone and guarded, like him. And if anyone had family issues, it was Hades.

 

Her eyes narrowed. “Yes...how did you know?” she questioned suspiciously. 

 

“That’s why I’m here,” he said simply. “My family is...well, complicated.” 

 

“I bet mine could give you a run for your money.” 

 

“We’ll see about that.” 

 

She smirked.

 

Hades continued.

 

"Home wasn't really where I wanted to be. It was like being suffocated. So I left. Unfortunately for both of us-” He couldn’t help but ruminate on whether or not he’d refer to the two of them as a pair at all in the future, “-my brother decided to see me off.” 

 

“I don’t know how fond you are of your brother-’Zelena broke off in a laugh as he shook his head, mouthing ‘not at all,’ “-but he seems like an ass.” 

 

“Zeus tends to flirt with everything in sight, regardless if it’s moving or inanimate. And he does a terrible job of covering it up.”

 

"Has he found his soulmate?"

 

Hades' brain stalled for a moment at the irony of the question, the whole context of the meeting running on the mentioned concept. 

 

She'd almost imperceptibly winced as she said the words, like she  regretted them.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry-"

 

"No, it's fine," he said. "Yes, he has. Her  name's Hera."

 

"Is she alright?"

 

"God, no. She's as arrogant as he is, she just doesn't attempt to flirt with anything with a pulse." 

 

Zelena smirked. "Sounds like a gem." 

 

At this point, Hades had recovered, and took the opportunity to turn the conversation in a direction closer to home.

 

"What about you?" he dared to ask. 

 

Her expression became sad for a split second, almost bitter, but she disguised it by taking another sip of coffee, and gave a smile that could've fooled anybody if they hadn't been paying attention. 

 

"I'm sitting in a coffee shop with my new neighbor. If I had found my supposed soulmate, I don't think I'd be doing so, now would I?" Her voice was clipped, the implications of loneliness tinging her words. 

 

"True," he conceded. "I haven't either, obviously." 

 

"Soulmates," she muttered disdainfully. 

 

"I take it you're not a believer."

 

"Hades-" She set the coffee cup down. "I don't have a reason to believe it. Nothing has ever gone my way, and I honestly can't imagine my love life differing from that pattern. Hell, I don't even know my birthday." 

 

"What?" He was too caught off guard to think about his words. 

 

"My mother gave me up so she could marry some self-righteous social elite. I spent years trying to find her, but she died before I could get the chance. So I got stuck here."

 

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's worse, not knowing family, or having a horrible one." 

 

"I had  adoptive parents. The father threw me out after my adoptive mother died." Her tone became harder with every word. "When I finally started looking for family, all I found was a little sister that got everything I didn't." 

 

"I'm often the one who stands in the shadows," Hades said. "My brothers often reach things before I do. The price of being the youngest, I suppose. " 

 

They were silent for a few minutes, the whirring of machines and faint music only increasing the tension. 

 

"You don't know your birthday?" he asked cautiously, a thought forming an idea in his head. 

 

"No, I don't." 

 

A second of impulse was all it took. 

 

"April 15th." 

 

She went absolutely still. "What?"

 

"Your birthday. It's April 15th."

 

"How do you know that?"

 

He held out his wrist, her name and birthday written in intricate cursive. 

 

"That's...that's my handwriting," she recognized, staring at the three words. 

 

"I didn't have a clue until you said your name," he said quietly. "I mean, how many Zelenas are there?"

 

Please have my name. Come on. 

 

Slowly, she pushed back her sleeve, and a mix of hope and relief coursed through him and he relaxed instantly as he saw his own jagged penmanship on her wrist. 

 

"So you're-we're-" Zelena was at a loss for words. 

 

"It would appear so. But you said you didn't believe in any of that," he reminded her. 

 

"I'm snappish, broke, and alone. Who'd want me?"

 

"Someone who'd like to get to know you better," he countered. 

 

Zelena sighed.

 

"This weekend just got way more complicated," she said, more to herself than Hades. 

 

"Would you rather deal with paperwork?" he joked. 

 

"Hell no." 

 

Hades laughed. She smiled softly. 

 

This could work. 

 

There was a chance. 

  
Maybe, just maybe, it could work. 


	5. Set A Date

Zelena was trying to stay calm, but honestly her mind was still reeling.

 

She'd always been a woman of plans and routine, never thinking anything would change, and then suddenly bam- she had found her soulmate.

 

She found it much more difficult to think with Hades' cool blue gaze focused on her.

 

Clearing her throat, she stood. "I should really be getting back work. Thank you for the coffee," she abruptly, taking her cup, wanting to go back to her apartment where she could ponder the situation in a less distracting atmosphere.

Except the biggest distraction  lived next door.

Damn it. 

Hades caught her wrist, his thumb resting just above her pulse sending(to her frustration,) an electric current up her arm.. "Zelena, wait-"

 

"I really need to go, Hades."

 

"Please. Just hear me out?"

 

Reluctantly she went still, their eyes locking. She wondered if he could feel her pulse speeding up under his fingers.

 

"I know that this is a shock to you, and you're clearly not the biggest believer in soulmates," he began, "-and I guess I could have waited and given it a little time before telling you, but I don't know, I suppose-" he gave a small laugh, "-well, as lonely as this sounds, I think I've been without a..." Hades trailed off, trying to find the right word.

 

"A what?" Zelena prompted.

 

"Well, a...companion, I guess, for too long- and I don't mean romantically," he added hastily, "just in general. I'm not really an outgoing person, and well, my brother's the one with friends--God, I must sound like the biggest loser right now-"

 

"You're not." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, cursing the part of her that found his awkwardness endearing. 

 

He laughed, giving her a small grin.

 

"Thanks. What I'm trying to get at, Zelena, is...Would you want to have dinner with me sometime? If not as friends, then as neighbors?"

 

He looked hopeful, but he also had a look like he was preparing for her to say no. 

 

God, she really didn't want to say no. 

 

She took a deep breath. "I should have most of my work done by tomorrow night," she offered. "I know someone who runs a diner a block or two away from the apartment building." 

 

Relief took over his expression, and he relaxed instantly. "Sounds great. 6:30 okay?" 

 

She nodded. 

 

He let go of the gentle hold he had on her wrist, his fingertips leaving her skin, and she found that she really wanted his touch back. Tearing her gaze away from his, she tucked a curl of red hair behind her ear and started to head for the door. "I'll see you then," she called, pushing the door open, and briskly walking out.

* * *

 

Hades POV

Hades watched her go, a small smile finding the corners of his mouth. 

If years of standing at the back of the room had taught him anything, it was how to read people.

She was terrified of everything going down in flames. 

And that was okay, because he was a little nervous about that too. 

Honestly, though, when they had locked eyes, he felt like he could've found the meaning of life in her emerald gaze. 

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he let out a deep breath. 

Well, he'd asked her to dinner. That was the easy part.

Seeing as he had almost blown that, he hoped the actual event wouldn't be a disaster. 

It wasn't like there was anyone he could ask for advice, either. 

Giving a glance at his distressed jeans, he figured he should probably find something else to wear. 

And he had never worried about clothing before.

* * *

 

"Yes, I have the Morrison file," Zelena told Emma Swan, wrestling with the phone while simultaneously rifling through the box.

"Why the hell do you have that?" Emma demanded. 

"Look, Gold handed me a box and told me to get to work this weekend. If you want the file, you'll have to come down to my apartment, because I have a lot to do."

Emma huffed. "Fine. I'll be there in half an hour." Zelena's colleague hung up the phone, muttering about how she had a date and didn't have time to deal with crap like this. Zelena sighed and plunked the phone down onto the table. 

God, all her workmates were irritating idiots sometimes. 

Bad enough she had to deal with them during the weekdays. She should've gotten a little peace during the weekend. 

Well, at least she had something to look forward to tomorrow.


	6. Morning Before

Zelena woke up to a loud banging and incoherent shouting coming from next door. Cursing the apartment building's thin walls, she blinked her sleep-clogged eyes open and lay in her bed, listening to the noise.

From what she could make  out, her neighbor from about two doors away,  Rosario,  had finally found out about her husband, Patrick's affair with blonde Jenny Ackerman from downstairs. It was about damn time; it'd almost been six months. 

Still she wished Rosario had waited a few more hours to discover the infidelity, because it was still mostly dark outside, with the sun just barely peeking out from the horizon. 

She rolled over and tugged the blanket up over her head to try and muffle the sounds intruding on her peace and quiet. After about twenty minutes of Rosario screaming at Patrick, however, she gave up, and pushed herself into a sitting position, then edged off the bed, pulled on a robe, and yanked her door open. 

More people had come out of their apartments, and since for some reason Zelena was the designated leader of the seventh floor, she was the one who calmly strolled down the hall and knocked on Rosario's door. 

The minute the door opened and Zelena saw her neighbor's face, she began talking in a cool voice.

"I understand you're upset, Rosario, but everyone in a two-floor radius is still trying to sleep, so keep it down, alright?" Zelena paused, then added, "I don't know how you found out, but we've all known for months." 

Rosario began sputtering, and Zelena turned away and started walking back to her room. Hades stood at his door, watching the exchange with a sort of bewildered interest. 

Remembering her abrupt departure of the day before, she awkwardly paused at the entrance to her apartment. 

"Morning, neighbor," he greeted, with a tired smile. She noticed that his hair was sticking up in some places, and matted down completely on one side. 

God, he was adorable. 

Why the hell was she thinking about that?

* * *

 

"Morning, Hades," she replied.

"Does that sort of thing happen often?" Hades asked, gesturing down the hall, trying to look anywhere else but at her. 

If he glanced even once at her impossibly long legs, his brain could short out altogether and he'd look like a complete idiot. 

"Mm, no, not often," she mused, raking a hand through her hair. 

"Does everyone really know about it?" 

She cracked a smile. "There are no secrets in this building. The walls are too thin for them,"  she joked, then added, "Oh and as a tip: Elaine Vassal from upstairs likes to bring her dates home frequently. I'd invest in a good pair of ear plugs, if I were you."

He laughed. "Noted."

Her grin grew wider, and she started to duck back into her apartment.

"Oh, hey, Zelena?"

She leaned back out. "Yes?" 

"We're still on for 6:30 tonight, right?"

"Of course."

"Great."

"Great."

"See you then."

"See you." 

Her door closed, and he noticed a few others watching them with curiosity. Not wanting to deal with apartment building gossip, he quickly went back into his apartment. 

He checked the time lit up in green digits on the stove. 

5:24 AM.

He had approximately thirteen hours and six minutes to prepare for dinner with Zelena.

Shit.

* * *

 

Zelena leaned back in her chair, letting out a tired laugh. She’d finally finished organizing all the folders  _ and _ she’d completed all the necessary closings. 

Checking her watch. she noted it was 9:45 AM. 

She had eight hours and forty-five minutes before dinner with Hades. 

Shit.

Her fingers began tapping rapidly on the table, a nervous habit she’d never been able to break.

She had to find something to wear-

Her cell phone began ringing obnoxiously, then playing “Go Screw Yourself” by Avery, making her wince. It wasn’t the song she hated, but who it signified.

It meant Gold, her boss. 

With a sigh, she pressed the answer button. 

“Yes?”

“Hello, dearie, how’s your Sunday so far?” Gold purred with fake warmth.

“Spectacular,” she replied dryly. “What do you want?”

“Have you finished the work I gave you?” he asked, a business tone in his accented voice now. 

“Almost,” she lied, knowing full well that between more work or Gold’s disappointment, she’d gladly take the latter. 

“Well, you certainly don’t have the Morrison file to worry about,” Gold said, an undercurrent of irritation in his tone.

“First of all, the Morrisons are Swan’s responsibility; I shouldn’t have had to do anything with her clients. Second, if you want me to keep secrets for you, you’ll have to tell me, and even then you shouldn’t keep anything from your employees,” she snapped. 

“Thin ice, dearie,” Gold warned. 

“I’m your protege.”

“So is Regina.”

Zelena bristled at the mention of her sister. “I have to go; I’ve still got work to do, and I have a meeting later.” She would have hung up had Gold decided to let the conversation end.

“Is that so? I was under the impression you had already met with all your clients, since you’re such an efficient employee.”

Back into a corner, she conceded. “It’s a personal meeting, and if I’m such an efficient employee, I’d say I’ve earned a few hours off.”

“Personal?” Gold echoed. “Zelena darling, are you telling me you have a  _ date _ ? The poor boy. or woman, if that’s what you like.”

“That’s absolutely none of your business.” God, she just wanted to get off the phone...

“Don’t tell me you finally found your soulmate. I thought you’d never find one, considering you probably never had one to begin with.” 

She knew Gold was trying to test her, and that if she wanted to keep her head on her shoulders she couldn’t bite back. So instead of bringing up his difficulties with  _ his _ soulmate, Belle, she merely said in a clipped tone, “Goodbye, Mr. Gold. I have a busy day ahead of me.”

“Goodbye, dearie. I’m sending you more files.” He hung up, leaving a very testy Zelena gripping her phone so hard she thought she might break it.

He was trying to make her into a goddamn Cinderella, making her so busy she had almost no time for an actual life. 

Too bad. She was going to have a good time tonight, and Gold wasn’t going to stop her from doing it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment-kudos, please!


End file.
